First Love Never Really Dies
by hazeymist
Summary: “Polka?” Were the first words that came out of his mouth. My face shattered and turned angry. “7 years of not seeing each other and you remember that perverted nickname?” NxM, RxH
1. Polka Dots

_**Hey guys!** _**This is a new story of mine. Decided to delete An ANgel's Voice and give it a rest for awhile...I don't have any new ideas for the upcoming chapters since I lost my story-plot...unlucky. I know...I am currently writing a new story and recalling the story-plot for "An Angel's Voice."**

**Well I hope you guys like this new story!  
**

_

* * *

_

~~~~~'I can't believe this! My own best friend! That money glutton! I'm gonna kill her for this!'

I thought as I walked through the halls of my school. So early in the morning that I saw a note in my locker saying I need to go have dinner with two guys in a fancy restaurant. Of course I'd reject to this invitation, but attached to the note was a picture of me asleep clutching my bear Hana. She said that she would e-mail everyone the picture if I don't come to that dinner.

As I continued stomping I saw that every teacher and student was avoiding me. Of course they avoided me. They knew that my temper was something to be afraid about since I usually can't control it. Only Hotaru- my dreaded best friend- is not afraid of it. And right now I'm about to burst at her for blackmailing me into this dumb dinner.

"Hotaru!" I shouted then opened the classroom door with a loud bang. The noisy classroom turned silent and looked to my direction as I stomped over to Hotaru's desk. "What is this!?" I asked then slammed the letter and picture at the desk.

"It's an invitation. Why?" Hotaru said plainly, her face composed and calm. Unlike me. "I know it's an invitation! But why drag me into this dumb dinner!? You know I hate fancy stuff's!" Seriously I did hate fancy stuff. Especially the ones that costs a lot of money. Sure maybe my parents are rich and all, but I would never ask for anything that was too costly. Heck I rarely even use the platinum credit cards my mom and dad gives me. I prefer to use the money I earn in buying my things. Of course I still earn a bit too much since mom and dad gives me too much money for my allowance. But still. I hate it.

"I know. That's why there's a catch if you don't come." Hotaru replied.

My jaw dropped open and my eyebrow rose. "Why go to this extent just to get me to go to this dumb dinner anyways?" I said irritated.

"I want you to meet someone. A guy I met when I was on vacation in Paris." Hotaru replied. You know sometimes I wonder how she composes herself when she's talking to my irritated and angry self. Some other person would have sunk in his or her seat, or ran away once they saw me stomping over to them.

"Go to this extent to just let me meet a guy you met when you were on vacation!"

"It's not just that. I want you to meet his friend. Since I knew you wouldn't agree to that fact, I went to this extent."

"Fine! But I'm not wearing any dress!" I shouted giving up. I knew there was no point in arguing with my best friend. Once she wants something done, it has to be done. Or else you'll face consequences.

"Yes you are."

"But no heels!"

"Whatever you want Mikan." She finally said, and then the teacher entered the room.

I went to my seat feeling defeated. I hated going to this formal and fancy rich events. Not because I hated expensive things. No. It's because I hated wearing a skirt. Let alone a dress. You'd know that since I never wore anything revealing or tight fitting. Just throw in a tee, skinny jeans and converse and I'm good. I never wear make-up like the popular slut Luna. Yes. She teases me and says I'm ugly because I don't have a taste in fashion and my hair is always in a tight ponytail.

She tried to be friends with me though, when I was new here and she found out I was richer than her. Of course, I hated her the first time I saw her since she was wearing a short skirt and sleeveless tee which showed her belly button. After that she tried to ruin my reputation and put herself above me all the time. I don't care about her in any way. I don't care if she spreads a really ridiculous rumor about me and have the school laughing together and pointing fingers at me.

So I sat in my dumb seat listening to the boring teacher's discussion and hope that something will happen good today. That dinner isn't one of them at least.

~~~~~"I guess this is okay." I said aloud as I turned around in front of my full body mirror. I admired the dress I picked from my closet. It was a sleveless baby pink dress that ran down to the bottom of my knees. It wasn't tight fitting; it was loose and looked like pink waterfalls. It bounced with every move I make and the v-neck didn't show too much cleavage.

I had no problem with the shoes though. I just picked my old pink and white converse hi-cut from my shoe closet and slipped it on with ease.

I checked my watch and saw the time. "Hotaru would be here by now." I said then came downstairs to the den. There I saw my mom sitting at the couch talking to a visitor. I said hi to them as I passed and went out the door.

In front of the house I saw Hotaru's black Mercedes. I headed straight to it and opened the passenger seat. "On time as always." I told her as I closed the door. She rolled her eyes and started driving to the new French restaurant. It was quite inside the car, and usually silence gives me an eerie feeling. So I decided to start a conversation with my best friend. "So who's this guy anyway?" I asked opening up a topic. She stopped looking at the road for a minute to stare at me. "Didn't I tell you already? He's a guy I met in Paris." She answered.

"Do I know him?"

"No."

"Who's his friend that you want me to meet?"

"You'll see him later."

"Can't you tell me now?"

"Stop asking questions Mikan." Hotaru sounded irritated now. I guess she's a bit annoyed. I turned away from her and stared out the window. I eyed every person in the sidewalk and there I saw a woman with crimson eyes holding a girl with the same eyes. I pressed myself at the window to get a clearer view, but the car passed them too quickly that I didn't get a good look. I slumped to my seat and puffed out my cheeks. _'It can't be…They returned? When? I must be dreaming. But this isn't a dream. That really looked like...' _I shook my head to get the thought out of my mind. _'No. Don't get your hopes up Mikan.' _I touched the necklace around my neck. It was given by a very special friend a long time ago. It reminded me of the promise we made together. _'But still…'_ I thought, and then a smile crept its way to my face.

~~~~~Hotaru parked her car in the restaurant parking lot and got out. We were both offered a seat, but Hotaru told them we were here to meet someone. We were led to a private table inside a room and when I opened the door I saw a guy with blonde hair sitting there. His eyes seemed to glow when he saw Hotaru enter. Then it glowed even more when he saw me enter. "You must be Mikan. Nice to finally meet you. My girl friend here has been talking about you since we met in Paris."

Wait! Hold up! Girl Friend!? "Girl Friend!?" I repeated my thoughts. Ruka seemed to look confused so I turned to Hotaru. "Yes Mikan. Girl friend. Ruka is now my boy friend. That's why I wanted you to meet him." Hotaru said plainly.

Whoa! That is so weird! My best friend Hotaru- who'd vowed there was no guy in this world that could impress her- has a boyfriend! My shocked face gleamed and I hugged Hotaru instantly without thought. Like a reflex. "Why didn't you tell me!?" I said jumping up and down. I can see Hotaru didn't like that.

"Oi, Ruka. I'm here. Where's the girl you wanted me to meet?" Before Ruka could answer I turned around to see where the voice came. My eyes widened in shock and it seems like the guy in front of me was shocked too. I can't believe this!

"Polka!?" Were the first words that came out of his mouth. My face shattered and a vein popped in my head. "7 years of not seeing each other and you still remember that perverted nickname!?"

* * *

**So? How was it? Tell me by reviewing....even if your not signed in you can still review...so just click the review button...  
**


	2. Skirt

**2nd chapter is up...hope you guys like it...

* * *

**

~~~~~This was the best and worst night ever. I'm glad that my childhood friend came back but he just has to ruin the moment by reminding me of my underwear when I was 6! I could still remember the time when he actually caught a glimpse of my polka-dotted pattern…

His family just moved in town and my mom and dad decided to welcome the new visitors. It was also a business thing since Mr. Hyuuga was the owner of a huge company and since my dad is also the owner of Sakura corp., he decided to coordinate with Natsume's dad. Mom also liked Mrs. Hyuuga. Mrs. Hyuuga was a car designer and mom was a popular advertiser. Their worlds collide and voila! They too are talking about business.

Kaoru-san and mom saw that I was bored so Kaoru-san said I should go to the second floor and enter the first room I see. So I went up the second floor and went in the first door I saw when I reached the top of the humongous stairs.

When I went in I saw a little girl 2 years younger than I playing with pink stuffed-bunnies. I was amused with her stuffed-toys that I went over her and asked if I could play too. She smiled and gave me her stuffed bunny. "I'm gonna get my doggie so that we can both play!" She said then went out the room and ran off to get her stuffed-dog.

My eyes explored the room and noticed a few boxes were still unpacked. The room was huge and there were already a few furnitures placed. My eyes kept on wondering when I heard the door behind me open. I thought it was Aoi so I turned around and suddenly asked, "Hey Aoi. What's this room supposed to be?" But when I got a clear view of the person it wasn't Aoi. Maybe someone who looked like her but somehow taller and mean looking. And the opposite sex! He stared at me with piercing red eyes that was bloody red. It was so frightening that I suddenly burst out and cried. Ridiculous. I know. But hey. I was like 6. Anyways…so I burst out and cried and the guy snorted and said, "What a baby."

The tears obviously stopped and I glared at him. I stood up on tip toes so I can meet his eyes (he was a few inches taller than I) and poked my finger at his chest. "I am not a baby you Meanie!"

He snickered and pushed me. I was standing on tippy toes so naturally I fell backwards. I wasn't aware of what was happening except of the fact that my head was hurting until he said, "Your polka dotes panties prove you're a baby." I was surprised and my eyes widened. That was then I noticed that I fell in a manner that made him see my panties. And that I my legs were spread out giving him full view of my polka-dots. That was the last time that I ever wore a dress. But even though I got irritated that night he still said sorry to me the next morning. Maybe it's because his mom said no PSP for a month if he didn't. Still I'm glad that he said sorry even though I snubbed him, turned my back at him and stomped away dragging my doll. I wouldn't have made friends with him if I didn't fall on that ditch and he helped me get out. I wouldn't have fell in that ditch if he didn't follow me anyways, but I'm still glad he did. Cause if he didn't I would never have found a good friend that would defend me from all the bullies at school, that would wipe away my tears if I cried, that would make me laugh in his corky ways if I was frowning,. I would never laugh at his jokes though, cause they were too corny and the way he tells his jokes are too…I dunno…dead-like…it's like he was annoyed of the fact that he has to make me laugh. I just laugh because of his attempt to make me laugh. But he would smile and tell me, "You look ugly when you smile like that." I would punch him (and he'd dodge or block that) and know that he means the opposite.

It wasn't long when Natsume told me that his family needed to temporarily move to America and take care of some business there. I cried and asked why he couldn't be left behind. He said it wouldn't do. So I cried some more. He wiped my tears again and gave me a necklace that symbolized a promise. He told me he'll go back in a few years and I did wait…And now he's back more handsome and more arrogant than ever.

"So are you gonna keep sulking there and not tell me what you have been doing the past 7 years?"

I snapped out of my flashback and turned to the guy driving the car. "I ate. I slept. I grew."

"You sure grew your boobs." What did he say!? Oh No he just didn't.

"Pervert!" I shouted. "Stop the car!" I demanded. Then he stopped the car with a shriek and I got off and stomped away. It wasn't gonna be a long walk since my house was only a few blocks from here.

"Hey! I promised your evil best friend I'd drive you home safely!" I heard him get off the car and follow me. I picked up my pace and was almost running when he caught up with me and grabbed my arm.

"Let me go Natsume!" I struggled but he was strong. He grabbed me back to the car and I tried to get out from his grip.

"I will chew my arm off just to get away from you, you know. So unless you want me to keep my arm, let me go!" I struggled some more, but it was no use. He pushed me back in the car and closed the door. I tried to get out again but he locked the doors again. His car was voice-command so when he said, "doors lock." The doors locked and I can't open it until he says, "door open." Damn him for having such a car.

I crossed my arms and pouted. When he came in the car he said, "You can't chew your arms off polka dots." I didn't response. And he didn't response to the fact that I didn't response. Same old Natsume.  
~~~~~When we reached my house I was waiting for him to unlock the doors. When he unlocked the doors I scurried out and ran to the front door. Which was a long way since our lawn was humungous. Anyways…when I was at the door I opened it and closed and locked it. I thought I was safe, so I went to the kitchen and saw my mom at the counter tables sitting beside Kaoru-san. Talking. "Hey there Mikan-chan. My…aren't you big now…You look like a woman already…"

Wait. If Kaoru-san is here then…I turned around and peeped through the large kitchen arch to get a glimpse of the front door. I was right! Natsume was gonna come in cause he knew his mom was here! I faced mom and Kaoru-san. "I'm gonna go to my room. I'm glad that you returned Kaoru-san." I said. I hope they don't realize that I'm hurrying to get away from Natsume. But that jerk always has the right timing cause when I was about to take a step and get away from the kitchen he was behind me.

"Where are you going polka?"

I closed my eyes and didn't answer. I sighed and left him there and walked out of the kitchen. I know Natsume wasn't the type to get curious. He'll ask and if you won't answer and he doesn't ask you again. He doesn't care.

"Mikan-chan come back here a minute." I stopped in my tracks. Perfect. Just when I was about to step out of the kitchen my mom calls out to me. I turned around and faced my mom. I saw Natsume rummaging through our fridge and sit beside Kaoru-san. "Natsume-kun and Aoi-chan will start studying at you school tomorrow. Will you be kind enough to show them around Alice Academy?"

"Aoi. I can. But Natsume? Can't you find someone else to show him around?"

"No." I sighed and knew I can't argue. I saw Natsume smirk and damn he really changed. He's so gorgeous! But he's also ignorant and perverted.

I rolled my eyes and left the kitchen. Tomorrow Natsume will be attending our school. He's drop-dead gorgeous so no doubt a lot of girls will surround him. Perfect a childhood friend surrounded by girls…it's gonna be annoying…especially of the fact that the girls would kill to get a hot guy. Especially Luna. Her motto should be, "If I can't have him. No one can." But she's too greedy, even for this motto. Hell this is only second to her number one motto: "beauty is in the eye of people. Especially if their eyes are on me." Slut.

* * *

**I know the chapter sucks a little...but hey...I was saving the going to school part for the next chapter...besides...it was fun writing Mikan's POV riding Natsumes- *looks around* Why Am I giving spoilers anyways???**


	3. Two Halves

**You know it's so much better to write a fanfic that's the POV of a person. I can update faster!**

**BTW guys I will be posting up a blog that can update you of my upcoming stories and chapters. Even give you a sneak peak of the upcoming stories and chapters. Visit and leave comments! Thanks!**

**P.S. The blog isn't done yet. I will give you guys the link with my next chapter.  
**

* * *

~~~~~A blur. Everything is a blur. Only little light can be seen. My body is numb and I could hear no sound. Peace. Just what I wanted. I wanted to stay like that. Indulging in the silence. I was contented and happy…until I heard a knock. Faint and distant at first then it became louder, clearer. I was annoyed and was trying to find my peace back. My face scrunched and I was about to open my eyes when it stopped. Finally. Then I relaxed myself and got ready to fall asleep again when I heard the door open along with a voice that I did not want to hear so early in this morning.

"Oi baka wake up!" Why him? Why now?

I grabbed the pillow I was sleeping on and turned to my side covering my head and ears. No use. He grabbed the pillow and tossed it to the other side of the room. "I said wake-up!"

I sat up and rubbed my sleepy eyes. "Go away." I said then slumped back to my bed and covered myself with the covers.

"You're just too stubborn…" He muttered and pulled the covers off. I was okay with it, but he grabbed my waist and carried me bridal style. I kicked my legs over and over again and demanded him to put me down. But he didn't. He carried me all the way downstairs with me struggling and kicking hard. "I swear if you don't put me down-!" Oh. He put me down. In the kitchen. In front of Mom and Kaoru-san! "What is this about!? Why is Natsume here so early in the morning!?"

"Mikan aren't you late for school?" Mom said plainly and took a sip of her key. It took me a few seconds to realize what she said and snapped. "SCHOOL! What time is it!?" I started turning my head up, down, side to side and searched for a clock. I don't have time for this. Where's my uniform?

I went out of the kitchen and hurried to my room to get dressed and find my uniform. Once I was done dressing up I scurried downstairs while brushing my hair and carrying my bag. I passed the kitchen and said goodbye to mom, Kaoru-san and Natsume.

I was about to open the door when someone grabbed my hand. "You're gonna be riding with me." A deep, but bored voice said. I turned around and faced Natsume. "No." I said then opened the door and got ready to come out. "Fine. Be late." He said then went out the door first and headed to his bike. Where's his car?

He hoped in his bike and started the engines. I looked at my clock and saw there was only 15 minutes left till the final bell rings. And it takes 20 minutes to get to school on bus.

I thought for a minute, and then ran to Natsume. "Can I ride with you?" I asked hoping the offer was still available. He smirked. I never liked that gorgeous smirk. It looked to good on him.

"Hold on tight." He said then started the engines. I hopped on the back of his bike and clutched the back of his uniform. I am not hugging him in the waist!

"You've gotta hold on tighter than that or you'll fall off." What does he mean I'll fall off? I'm pretty sure I can manage.

"No thanks. I can manage." I said.

"Really?" He turned up the engine and the bike stood up with one wheel.

"Yikes!" It was a reflex. I instantly hugged his chest tight and buried my face in his back. He was laughing, but I was too scared to complain. I'm pretty sure he could hear my heart beat fast because of the adrenaline. But I didn't mind at all. The wind in my not-pony-tailed-hair (cause I forgot to ponytail it because of rush. I'll do it in school) felt so good. Like for once in my life I felt free.

~~~~~ "Oi. Polka. You can let go now." I snapped. "Huh!?" Then I realized we were in school. That was fast. I checked my watch and saw it was only 7:55. Wow. 5 minutes to spare.

I hoped off his bike and began to run in the front door. I heard him hop off his bike and follow me.

I just remembered that he was gonna start studying here now.

I stopped dead in my tracks and faced him. Now that I think about it he was wearing our school's uniform. With a few minor adjustments of course. The first two-buttons were unbuttoned, the tie was hanging loosely around his neck and the jacket was unbuttoned. He was gorgeous. Not to mention his messy hair matched perfectly with his outfit.

"You should wear your hair down more often." I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him straight in the eyes. He was wearing his same old glum expression, but I saw contentment in his eyes.

He approached me and started to fix my messy hair- because of the wind (Talking about the motorcycle ride.). I turned away from him and took my comb out of my bag and started to comb my hair into a ponytail. He grabbed my hand and said, "I like it better that way. Leave it like that."

I raised an eyebrow and said, "You don't tell me what to do."

He snorted, took my comb, snapped it in two and gave it back to me.

"What the hell did you do that for!?" I snapped at him.

"I always get what I want." Then he went in the school leaving me behind.

Even though he did that, I'm glad he complimented me.

I smiled and shook my head. Definitely the same old Natsume.

I placed the split comb in my bag and started to run up to him. "You're not gonna leave me behind! I'm the tour guide here!"

~~~~~It was lunch and I walked in the cafeteria. My eyes wandered and saw Hotaru sitting at a table, together with our friends. I smiled and walked up to them.

"What's new guys?" I said, then placed my tray down and sat beside Hotaru.

"Mikan-chan! Your new friend Natsume-kun is sooo hot!" Sumire leaned in front of me with stars glistening in her eyes.

She called me Mikan-chan. That means she needs something.

I sighed and said, "What do you want Permy?"

"Can you give Natsume-kun my number?" She handed me a slit of paper with her number and name one it. I took it from her hand.

"If he accepts." I said then turned to Hotaru.

"Your hair. Why didn't you let it down?"

"Huh?" Of course. My hair. Before the classes started I paid a visit to the restroom and tied my hair in a strict ponytail. Of course I had to use the brush I had in my locker since Natsume broke my comb. Hotaru was in the bathroom at the right time. Cause she saw me with my hair down. She also said I should keep it that way, but I said no. Natsume on the other hand got irritated that I didn't do as he told me too. I just said, "You're not my mom." Then he didn't talk to me and acted mad.

"I don't like it down." I replied.

Hotaru rolled her eyes and started to eat her lunch.

I stared at the lunch table and saw Anna and Nonoko talking with Koko and Inchou. Their subject was how Permy falls in love too fast, and Permy was debating on them that she didn't.

I stared at Hotaru as she ate her lunch silently. I wonder if Ruka-pyon is planning to transfer here.

I kept on thinking until my phone rang. I saw that I had just received a text message from Natsume. What does that pervert want now?

I flipped open my phone and read his message.

_Look for a Sakura tree in the school's yard. Find the biggest one. Come ASAP!_

_-Natsume_

I sighed and closed my phone. He is just too demanding.

I stood from my seat and pushed my lunch towards Hotaru. "Eat it." I remarked then walked away. I'm pretty sure she was greedy enough to gobble up my food gladly. And I am to naïve to do whatever Natsume says.

~~~~~Well here's the biggest Sakura tree. But I don't see the biggest jerk.

That idiot. Making me come here for nothing.

I was getting ready to leave when a hand grabbed me from behind, covered my mouth and dragged me behind a bush that was near the tree.

Who dares!? I shook my arms from his grip and elbowed him in the chest.

He blocked it perfectly. "Shut up or they'll find me!"


	4. What if?

**hey guys! I'm back! From MARS! Kidding! Just got back from an intense swimming competition...I got a silver! YAY ME! ...yeah...uhmm....just sharing...hehe...about the blog...you'll find the link in my profile...apparently I only posted 2 chapters up to now...(LAZINESS)...well! enjoy chapter 4! It's the shortest chapter so far!**

* * *

~~~~~~What the hell!? Natsume!?

Okay. It was enough that he disturbed my lunch and made me go here. But grabs me from behind and covers my mouth giving me little air and suffocating me!? That is it! I will not tolerate this anymore!

I closed my eyes and took a breathe.

I can't believe I'm doing this…

"ARGH!" He pushed me away from him and shook his swelling hands.

I swear. I will not do that ever again. Although he did taste well…What am I saying!? I am not a vampire!

"Why the hell did you do that!?" He demanded rubbing his hand.

I stared at my bite marks and smiled. "Didn't have any other way to breathe."

He rolled his eyes and said, "Your lucky that the fan girls were already far when you bit me."

Fan girls? Just as I thought. A gorgeous guy like him should have most of the girls want him.

I rolled my eyes and said, "What do they see in you anyways?" I sneered.

"I'm hot." He replied. I sneered again.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes again (I think I've rolled my eyes too many times since it's starting to hurt) and remembered why I was here in the first place. "Why did you want me to come here?"

"I was hungry and I wanted to eat." He shrugged and sat Indian style from were he was standing.

I know it came out like, _"I was hungry and I wanted to eat." _But what he really meant was, _"I'm too lazy to get my own food in the cafeteria."_

I sighed. "I'll go get your food." Then I turned to the school and left him there sitting and watching me.

~~~~~~I hate him. I mean I really don't mean that. But I hate him now. Look at him sleeping peacefully under the Sakura tree while I went all the way to the cafeteria to get him his food.

You see when I got back with his pasta I saw that he wasn't sitting in the spot where I left him. He was under the Sakura tree leaning and sleeping.

I sighed and placed his pasta on the ground and went over to him. I kneeled in front of him and brushed the bangs that covered his face. He looks angelic and so innocent and peaceful. But only when he' asleep. I laughed to myself and remembered the day when the toy store closed down on us.

I was happily dragging him in the doll section and he was obviously annoyed. I showed him every doll I thought was cute and had him holding them. I got so caught up with what I was doing that we didn't notice the time.

As I was giving Natsume more and more dolls the lights suddenly turned-off.

I was startled and looked at the light above me. "Why did the lights go off?" I asked Natsume. But he didn't respond so I turned to him and saw that he was trembling with fear.

I cocked my eyebrows and started laughing. "You're afraid of the dark aren't you Natsume?"

"Am not!" He denied. But I kept laughing and pointing at him dropping the doll I was holding.

He started to get irritated and was about to say something when something crashed. I was so startled that I jumped and hugged him.

He dropped all the dolls he was holding and smirked. When I realized what I was doing, I pushed away from him and said, "I won't tell anyone you're afraid of the dark if you won't tell anyone I hugged you."

I laughed as I reminisced the silly days.

I was so caught-up with laughing that I didn't notice a hand grabbed my hand and pull my face towards Natsume.

He was awake! I can't believe this. And our face is only inches apart! Wait! What is he doing!? Why is he nearing his face to mine? Oh man! Oh man!

I closed my eyes and readied my self for something and then… "So the two of you are here!"

Thank god!

I pushed myself away from Natsume and stood up. I fixed my self and turned to Aoi.

"Onii-chan I missed you so much!!" Aoi hugged me and jumped-up and down. I jumped up and down with her of course.

"How've you been Aoi-chan!?" I asked excitedly. Aoi-chan opened her mouth to answer but Natsume cut her off.

"She ate. She slept. She grew." Natsume started to stand up. I picked up the pasta I took from the cafeteria and headed over to him.

"Natsume-neko (that was my nickname to him when we where young) weren't you hungry before?" I smirked and tilted my head to the side. "Here. Eat." I dropped the pasta in his head and he was fuming with anger while me and Aoi laughed.

"Mom will love this." Aoi said and took a picture of Natsume with the camera she carries around (Note: She doesn't take humiliating pictures all the time. Just memorable. Her hobby is making a scrapbook.)

"Aoi delete that picture!" Natsume demanded.

"No way!" Aoi and I laughed some more and Natsume knocked us both in the head. He took Aoi's camera and deleted the picture. "Hey! Give that back!"

Natsume threw the camera at Aoi and Aoi caught it.

"I'm gonna go wash myself. I just lost my appetite." Then he left.

"Geez. You're brother is such a kill joy!!"

"Don't worry Onii-chan. I made a copy. I knew he would do that, so the minute I took the picture I made a copy and placed it in another folder." Aoi grinned and stuck her tongue out.

"That is why I like you Aoi." I placed my arm around Aoi and we walked to the school together.

~~~~~~I shut my locker and headed to my next class. On the way there I bumped into the queen of sluts! Luna.

"Well well well. Aren't you late for your next class?"

I rolled my eyes and decided to walk past her. She wasn't worth my time. I have class and I'm gonna be late if I would just stand here and talk to that slut.

"Your friend Natsume is hot! Is he single!?" She shouted at me.

It's like Luna to ask if a hot guy like Natsume is available. And if he is, she'll wrap him around her pinky and boast about having the hottest boyfriend in town.

I shrugged it off and kept walking though.

"I'm pretty sure he'd love to go out with a hot girl like me!" I paused and turned back to her.

"FYI Luna. Natsume is single. But if he ever had to pick a girl friend, it wouldn't be you. Your way too low to meet his standards."

I turned away from her and headed to my next class.

That slut thinking Natsume would fall for her. I know Natsume, and I know he hates the girls that croon over him and asks him to be their boy friend. He despises all the girls.

But what if Natsume does like the slutty girls? I mean he is perverted. Oh no! What if he and Luna already hooked up? I'd kill that jerk if they did. But wait! Why am I so over protective? I mean we are nothing special. We're just friends. But what is this felling? I know it's been there since we were kids, but I only noticed it right now. Could it be…? No way…can't it be…could it be— "ooofff!"

I was so caught up with my thoughts that I didn't know where I was going. I bumped into something soft, and apparently dropped all of my books.

I leaned in to pick up my books. When I was a about to pick up my last book a hand reached for it as well, picked it up and handed it to me.

I looked up and saw the guy that was helping me was Natsume.

I looked down and took my book from him. "Thank you." I said then started to walk away.

"You're cute when you blush." I heard him say from behind.

What!? I was blushing!? What the hell-- Calm. Calm. Mikan just calm down. Take deep slow breaths… "I thought you wore childish panties when we were young, but bras? Aren't you too old for Strawberries?"

Strawberries? My bra!? They're strawberry patterned! He was peeking inside my shirt when I bent down!?

I took the thickest book in my hand and whacked it at him. "PERVERT!"

He blocked the book perfectly and grabbed my arm. It was all to sudden. My legs gave in and my balance was lost. I can tell he lost his balance too. And all I know is falling when I lost what is most precious to me...

* * *

**I know I know...The chappie is kinda lame...it lacks story plot...but hey at least there's still a chapter...Thanks for reading the story! REVIEWS PLEASE! Reading your reviews inspires me to write more...hehe**


	5. Real

My eyes widened and I pushed myself up. I sprawled away from him and touched my lips as I watched him get up and do the same. "You!" I shouted and pointed a finger at him. He smirked and I knew exactly what he was thinking. "That didn't count! That was accidental!" I denied even though he wasn't saying anything. I am not letting my self be convinced that Natsume, of all the guys in the world, is my first kiss! I can not accept that!

I stood up and gathered my things and scurried away from him. Surprising he didn't follow me, but I knew he was smiling his evil smirk as perverted thoughts ran his mind.

I winced at the thought. Why him? Of all the people why him? But why did my heart beat so fast? It was like I was in a race, but I already won first place. Wait. Isn't that a song? I paused and wondered…wait. Why am I wasting my time thinking about a song? I'm late for Pete's sake, even later because that pervert showed up.

"Sorry I'm late!" I said as I burst through the door of my class. The teacher stopped talking and the students all turned their stares at me.

I walked to my seat quietly and tried so hard to listen, but I can't since the kiss keeps on rewinding in my head like an annoying videotape stuck on replay.

***

"Mikan. You're not touching your food."

I looked up and saw my mom across the table, staring at me with worried eyes. Have I been playing with my food? I don't remember. I was too busy thinking of the kiss.

I let go of the fork and touched my lips one more time and thought about the accidental kiss.

"Mikan! Are you okay!?"

I got startled and stared at my mom. "I'm not hungry." I said as I got up from the table and left the dining room.

As I lay in my bed staring at the ceiling, I wondered. What did he feel when my lips touched his? Did he feel the zing of electricity that rang up to my spine? Did he think it was gross that he actually kissed me? I really want to know…

I rolled to my side and clutched my pillow. I really am in love with him. I didn't notice this until now. I thought it was just plain admiration when we were kids, but now I know its love. He's my first love. The saying first love never dies is true.

I closed my eyes and wondered. Am I his first love too?

As I was thinking things over, someone knocked on my door.

I opened my eyes and gathered my self.

I got off my bed and headed over to the door. When the door opened, he was standing there staring at me with those piercing red eyes. I flushed when I saw the guy that was on my mind a second ago was here in front of me.

He opened his mouth and took a deep breath to speak, but I placed my index finger in his mouth to stop him from uttering the first word.

"If you came here to kill me because of what happened, do it tomorrow. I'm not in the mood to argue with you." I let go of his mouth and turned my back at him.

He grabbed my arm and yanked me back to him. I hit his chest with a loud thud and he tightened his grip on my arm. "You just never listen don't you?" He said then crashed his lips on mine.

It was so sudden, and I was so surprised that I never even had the time to close my eyes, even when he broke the kiss.

I just stared at him with wide eyes as he let my arm go. "I love you." He said. "Ever since we were kids. That's why I never had a girlfriend when we left Hokkaido. I only wanted you to be my girlfriend, that's why I left a promise."

Nobody could explain of what I'm feeling right now. It was happiness, anxiety and wonder all mixed together. "Natsume…" I muttered then clasped my hands over my mouth. "Natsume. Natsume." I shook my head a few times as I said his name over and over again.

I jumped and hugged him and muttered, "I love you too."

There was a sting behind my eyelids and I felt warmth stroll down my face. That was then I realized that I was crying. Crying because of happiness.

Natsume hugged me back and knew that he finally has his claim on me. "Can I stay for the night?" he muttered in my ears. My face shattered and I pushed myself away from him. Way to ruin the moment idiot!

"No!"

"But it's late!"

"No!"

"I'll ask your mom."

"Go ahead." I dared.

He left my room and headed downstairs. To the kitchen probably, were my mom was.

I rolled my eyes as I watched him turn left at the hallway. I can't believe his mine.

***

"Mikan! I can't believe you went to sleep after last night! You didn't even tell me that you and Natsume-kun are finally dating!"

How does my mom know that Natsume and I just hooked up? That Natsume. He probably told her last night.

Great the first thing I encounter when I come in the kitchen is this.

"Oi Polka, get dressed. We're going out today." I turned around and saw Natsume, gorgeous as ever, descending down the stairs. He really did stay here for the night.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked in a matter-of-fact tone.

"First Date." He replied nonchalantly.

"What! .! Stop right there Natsume!" I pulled him and he came to a halt.

'What!?" He asked impatiently.

"Don't go and over do things!" I shouted.

"A date and letting everyone know you're mine isn't overdoing things!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it doesn't!"

"First day in our relationship and we're already fighting!"

"What do you want woman!?" He finally demanded. I calmed myself down and rubbed my temples.

"Let's not let everyone know we're dating okay?"

"How will the boys know you're mine then?" He cocked his eyebrow and glared at me.

"Natsume, who told you I was gonna entertain them? Just don't tell anyone except Ruka and Hotaru."

"Tch. Whatever." He let go of my arm and started walking away. I stared at hi back for a moment, and then sighed. I really want everyone to know that Natsume and I are dating, but what would the fan girls do to me?

I shivered at the thought.


	6. Timing

**Ok...I know I have a lot of explaining to do since I was away for almost 2 months, but at least here's chapter 6...It took me a long time to update cause of school and swimming...but look on the bright side...summer's finally coming and I can update faster...**

**Enjoy chapter 6...  
**

* * *

"Oi Baka! Wake up!" Something nudged me a bit and I stirred.

"Go away mom." I Rolled to the side of the bed and took the covers with me.

"Just too stubborn. I'm not staying here and waist my time. Aoi!" I heard footsteps leave my room and the door slamming close. Where am I? I'm in my room, right? What happened with Natsume? Was it a dream?

"Onee-san! Wake-up! We're going to the mall to buy me a new camera since Onii-chan broke my last one!"

Is that Aoi?

"Onee-chan!"

Ow. Hey. Stop bouncing on my bed. Oh wait. I forgot. I should say it to her. Not think it to her.

"Aoi. Stop bouncing on my bed. I'll wake up." I sat up and stared at her. She was gleaming brightly as she jumped off the bed. "You and I are going shopping with Ni-chan and Hotaru Onee-san!" She said. "Oh and he's boy friend Ruka Ni-san!"

Does Aoi know what's going on between me and Natsume? I wondered as my eyebrow cocked.

"Onee-san, are you okay?" Aoi asked with a worried tone.

"Huh?" I snapped my head up to Aoi and scratched my head. "Yeah. I'm still a little sleepy."

"Well, bathe in ice!" She suggested. "You need to be up and running, cause we're flying to Tokyo to shop!" Aoi jumped up and down and pulled me away from the bed.

"But why Tokyo? I mean. We do have a mall here." I rubbed my eyes and got pushed to the bathroom by Aoi.

"Aoi, likes to buy things in Tokyo since they are much more high-tech." I stood up and faced Aoi, and peered through her shoulders. I saw Natsume leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed.

I wonder. Was it all a dream?

"Ne. Natsume. Did you come over yesterday night?"

He turned his head to stare at me and replied, "Of course I did baka."

"Yes! Then it is true! It wasn't a dream that you kissed me!"

"You what!? Ni-chan! You kissed Mikan Onee-san!?" Aoi turned to Natsume and pointed at me. "Why didn't you tell me!?"

I saw Natsume's jaw drop and his eyebrows twitched. "For your information polka dots. You bumped into me, we fell and our lips touched. That's all. You're a bad kisser." He left the room and slammed the door way closed. Although he'd deny it, I saw his face red as a tomato. But I wasn't talking about the accidental kiss.

I sighed and Aoi said, "Natsume Ni-chan was here yesterday night to pick up mom and went home…don't you remember?"

Then it was a dream. So much for Natsume becoming my boyfriend. I knew we could only stay as friends. "I suffer from short-time memory loss." Is what I gave to Aoi as an excuse then went inside the bathroom and closed the door.

"I want to know how you guys kissed okay?" Aoi said on the other side of the door.

I sighed and leaned on the door. I slid myself to the floor and cupped my face with my hands.

Natsume and I together is just another one of those dreams…

***

I stared out the window of the plane and sighed. The clouds looked so peaceful floating there. I wish I was a cloud.

I turned away from the window to stare at the person in front of me.

He's asleep. I looked around the private jet and saw that everyone was asleep. I sighed and turned back to the window.

"I didn't try to break my promise you know."

I turned away from the window again to look at Natsume. He was leaning on his arm and peeked with one eye.

Does this mean he and I are really dating then, but he didn't tell Aoi…I smiled. "That's nice." He smiled back and went back to sleep.

It really wasn't a dream…

***

"This one is perfect!" Aoi pointed to a camera on display in one of the caskets.

Natsume took a look at the camera and sneered. "Can't you pick something better?"

"It's my camera so I choose what I want!"

"Just calm down Aoi-chan." I said then called to the saleslady. "How much is this camera miss?" I asked pointing to the camera Aoi wanted.

"About 200,000 ryu."

I turned back to Aoi and asked, "Are you gonna take it?"

"Uh-Huh." She replied happily then asked the sales lady to help her get the camera inside the casket.

As Aoi went to the counter to pay, I felt strong hands wrap around my waist and a tall body press against my back.

I jumped and turned around to see that it was Natsume. "Not in public." I whispered.

"Someday I could kiss you in public." He replied with a smirk on his face.

I felt the heat rush up to my face as I watched Natsume watch me with enjoyment as he saw me blush.

We stared at each other's eyes in moment when Aoi interrupted. "Come on. Let's go eat."

She grabbed my arm and pulled me out the store. Natsume followed and walked to my side.

I stared at him for a few seconds until I realized that there were only three of us. "Where are Ruka and Hotaru?" I asked Natsume who was looking straight ahead.

"They said they'll meet us in the restaurant."

"Oh…" I muttered.

As we walked I looked around and saw girls staring at Natsume. Their claws are ready to grab him. If only I could tell them he's mine. I sighed and looked down at the ground.

I felt a hand grab my free arm- which was my left- and I looked up to see it was Natsume.

"I don't like girls who aren't you." He muttered.

What he said pleased me. And I know that Aoi was listening since she was holding my right wrist. I better prepare myself for the series of questions she'll ask when we're in the restaurant. She has the right to know since she is Natsume's little sister. I just hope she can zip her mouth long enough for me to prepare the attack of the fan girls.

***

When we entered the fancy restaurant, I saw Hotaru and Ruka already reserved us a table.

We went over to them and took a seat. Hotaru told us that she already ordered for us and the food will come shortly.

As soon as the three of us settled, Aoi started the asking.

"Why did you act all sweet with Mikan-onee-san?" She asked Natsume.

Natsume gave him a glare and turned to me.

"Why did you allow Onii-chan to hold your hand?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but she cut me off.

"What is going on with the two of you!?"


	7. I'm stuck! Read this please!

**It has been obviously another long time. But I so need help right now. I lost my draft for the story and our computer was reformatted because of a virus. The story will be off for a few until I recover the plot of the remaining chapters. If I can't then I'll make a new plot. For the meantime try reading the story that my cousin has made...It's as good as mine, and she's a better writer, I think...she has the story all planned out so don't worry about her getting stuck...Here's the link to the /s/5902311/1/When_Fate_Plays or you could just search the story 'when fate plays' ...hehe...again...check out her story...really funny**


End file.
